Lost in the Past
by KRDecade15
Summary: Emma Ross had it all; money, family, friends, everything. That all changed when the Green Poison hit. Now, she'll have to pick up the pieces of her past and try to reunite her family, before all of it is lost in the past... Update: This story's up for adoption if anyone's interested.
1. Prologue: Ground Zero

**AN: Hey guys, so, this is supposedly a secondary project of mine; I'll be working on my other story mostly, but, this is sorta of going to be a secondary thing I end up doing and updating sometimes, so if you like it, then please give me some feedback, and enjoy!**

( _Near Times Square, Black Friday)_

Emma Ross was always one of those types of people. The one to spend as much money as possible for the latest fashion. Well, this was the day to go wild, as her, Jessie, and the rest of the Ross family were going shopping at Abel's department store, as were the mobs of people who crowded straight into the mall.

"Emma, you know that your parents specifically told you not to spend more than the $5000 you already have." Jessie had warned Emma.

"I know…" Emma grunted

Ravi was looking at some lizard accessories for , while Ravi and Luke were at the food court with Bertram, who was asking for as much food as possible…for himself. However, unknown to all of them, a secret virus was being transmitted throughout the store… And to all of New York. It wasn't until years later that such memories would return to her.

 _(Two years later, Camp Hudson)_

As the memories starting to return to her, Emma Ross had been on a boat for an hour returning to New York. Activated as one of the youngest of the Wave 2 agents, she had originally been assigned with helping the virus that ended up taking both her parents and Jessie's life so long ago. However, with practice and patience, she enrolled into the Division at the age of 19. And now, here she was, back in her home. Strangely, Luke went missing along with most of the LMB private military firm, Bertram went with some guy named Joe… Furball, was it? No, it was Ferro! Yes, it was Joe Ferro. And Ravi and Zuri…well, Emma heard they went missing during the massive migration to Camp Hudson. She feared the worst had happened to those poor people.

For all we know, she could be the only one of her family left.


	2. Welcome to Camp Hudson

**AN: Updating this for Chap. 2. Hope you enjoy. BTW, Emma appears after the Base of Operations is fully upgraded in all wings, but Larae Barrett and Charles Bliss are still alive. Now, here's Chapter 2.**

 _(Camp Hudson)_

Leaving the boat, Emma found herself walking around what could only be described as depressing. As light snow fell upon the camp, hundreds of JTF and civilians were in tents, some trying to sleep, others just trying to escape the cold. Soon, Emma saw who she was to meet; a young woman that was healing from her wounds, with a bandage over her eye, and wearing JTF armor. What did that captain say that her name was? Flaw Law? No. Fate Lau? Closer, but no.

"Ah!" Emma thought, "Faye Lau! That's her name!"

"Yo, kid! Get over here!" Lau yelled across the camp.

Emma, hearing this, rushed over to the other side, near the exit to the camp, where Lau and 200 JTF personnel were waiting for.

"Well…you look very… Civilian like for a war." Lau commented on Emma's fashion.

Allowed to wear civilian clothes, Emma had worn a grey hoodie with slim blue jeans and just plain old white converse sneakers. She had a military backpack swung into her back, holding her M4 carbine and M14 ERB, along with a holster near her belt, with a silenced M1911.

Both laughed and soon, the JTF laughed with them. Despite the deep pain and depression it was in New York, a good laugh once in a while solved the problem temporarily.

"I think I'm going to like you, rookie." Lau said before gesturing Emma out of Camp Hudson. The personnel followed as they passed the quarantine section of the exit.

"Wait…where are we going, Faye?" Emma asked.

"Well, we built a really nice base of operations a few blocks away, over by old Pennsylvania Plaza over there, in the post office. Nice place, really. I'll introduce you to everyone." Faye happily replied.

As they walked out into the main camp outside Camp Hudson, Faye thought, "You know, I never thought the government would decide to send a third wave toward us. Looks like we might save New York after all."

 **AN: And that's Chapter 2. I'll also be doing some of these bio things about the characters that will be in this story. So be wary of that. Anyways, have a good day and give me some feedback.**

 _Accessing ISAC database…_

 _Complete: Searching archives…_

 _Complete._

 **Name:** Emma Ross

 **Age:** 19

 **Status:** Activated as part of a classified "third wave"

 **Experience:** Medium, trained for 1 ½ years under JTF and Division agents in NJ

 **Last Known Location:** Camp Hudson, heading toward BoO

 **Family:** Christina Ross (deceased)

Morgan Ross (deceased)

Jessie Prescott (deceased, however MIA according to JTF)

Luke Ross (MIA)

Ravi Ross (Unknown, last seen near Camp Hudson)

Zuri Ross (Unknown, last seen near Camp Hudson)

 **Features:** Blond hair, brown eyes, somewhere around 5 ft 9in, more fashion-like.


	3. Echoes of the Past and A New Home

**AN: Welcome back. Time for Chapter 3. As I said before, I hope you like, review, and let's get on with it!**

 _Italics=_ ISAC

Walking outside of Camp Hudson, both Emma and Faye were talking about their lives before the outbreak and the Division.

"Well, kid, seems that rich life is over now that…well…this city doesn't run on money no more. I mean, look at you. Used be a kid of a fashion model and movie director, used to live that rich life, getting whatever you want, having all these things that us New Yorkers never imagined, and now look. Having almost no family, no money, and had barely survived the outbreak." Faye had told her.

"Well, what about you? Didn't you live that same life, working as a Division agent?" Emma had asked her.

"Nah…never even heard of these people until the outbreak. Used to be a New Yorker, lived with Hannah in the apartments around here. When the outbreak came, we were sent to the camps outside Camp Hudson. Only became a Division agent when I was transferred from the academy to Brooklyn." Faye answered with.

As both Emma, Faye, and the JTF reached the northern part of Chelsea, their unknown companion, ISAC, had picked up something.

 _Be advised: ECHO detected nearby._

Finding the ECHO in the middle of the street, the JTF guarded Faye and Emma, ISAC was analyzing the data there, before it was ready for activation. Emma had heard of these ECHOs, but never saw one due to the academy not letting them use that technology. So, instead, Faye activated the ECHO, and to their shock, it was the JTF fighting some rioters while defending two kids from their gunshots. Upon further examination, Emma had seen who those kids are…they were her siblings. Ravi and Zuri. According to the IDs, it was still unknown where they could've gone, but it was most likely north. Faye also saw something shocking, though it wasn't the revelation that two more of the Ross kids had survived the mob of people.

Up on the roof, there was a concealed man, simply watching them in the ECHO. His face was unidentifiable, meaning that they knew he could be a First or early second wave agent. Emma and Faye, both coming across revelations quickly ordered the JTF to move to the Base of Operations, due to the fear of enemy rioters, or Cleaners.

( _30 minutes later, Pennsylvania Plaza, JTF BoO)_

Arriving at the BoO( while fighting a couple unarmed rioters with martial arts) was a spectacle to Emma. Hundreds of people were lining up for food, water, shelter, or any combination of the three. Turrets stolen from abandoned LMB outposts were repurposed outside the base under JTF use. There were hundreds of soldiers outside the base, defending it from any threat that roams by. Sniper turrets were set up on the top of the building.

"So…this used to be a post office?" Emma questioned.

"Of course, kid…and now, this is your new home." Faye had replied before both of them walked into the BoO."

 **AN:Thank you so much for reading my story so far, and I hope you continue to support it. Have a great day!**

 _Accessing ISAC database…_

 _Complete. Searching archives…_

 _Complete._

 **Name:** Ravi Ross

 **Age:** 15

 **Last known location:** North Chelsea, headed toward Camp Hudson

 **Status:** Missing

 **Family:** Emma Ross (currently active as classified 3rd wave agent)

Luke Ross (MIA)

Zuri Ross (missing)

Christina and Morgan Ross (deceased)

Jessie Prescott (MIA/deceased)

 **Features:** Black hair, very smart, around 5 ft 6in


	4. The Base of Operations

**AN: Hey guys! Time for Chapter 4 of "Lost in the Past". Hope you guys like it and let's go.**

 **R &R!**

Entering the safe BoO, both Emma and Faye saw what was around them; hundreds of people were being directed by JTF officers and Division agents to their wings; some were going to the medical wing to be treated by Doctor Kandel, others were headed for the security wing to join as JTF officers to help fight back the threats in the city; and others were heading into the tech wing, whether to recharge their phones and laptops to borrowing the JTF technology to contact those outside the city who were related to them.

"This is…so beautiful. So many people being healed." Emma aimlessly said.

"Oi, kiddo. Might wanna stop wandering along the base; might end up running into one of those walls. I mean, I know this is a fancy post office and such, but we need to get you up to date." Faye smirked and replied, while dragging Emma into the Medical Wing.

As they went in, Dr. Jessica Kandel was writing up prescriptions and results from testing the Green Poison. Ever since the discovery of rogue agent Aaron Keener's sabotage Gordon Amherst, the creator of the Green Poison's technology, they had been one step closer to stopping the virus once and for all. Emma and Faye entered the wing and had begun to talk to Kandel.

"Dr. Kandel, I would like to introduce to you our new rookie here, Emma Ross. Probably one of the only agents below 25." Faye kindly introduced to the doctor.

"Well, Emma, welcome to the Base. I remember hearing about your poor parents dying; I was at the hospital where they were trying to be treated. My blessings to you." Dr. Kandel confessed.

"Thank you, Doctor. I heard of you as well, you were dealing with the one patient in the next room." Emma revealed.

The doctor and Emma smirked at each other, while Faye playfully nudged Emma to head to the tech wing and allow Dr. Kandel to resume her work.

"Good luck on the virus!" Emma yelled.

"And to you as well on the field, agent!" Dr. Kandel replied as the two agents went to the tech wing.

Walking up the steps, they looked to their left and saw the leader of the Tech Wing, Paul Rhodes. As he was always doing, he was busy eating a bag of chips while looking at surveillance cameras that were implemented across the city. Faye then whispered to Emma, saying, "Before we decide to talk to him, just be advised he doesn't like you very much. He…isn't very fond of the government or the rich. He's like me before the Division."

Rhodes turned around and eyed both Emma and Faye for being part of the upper class, as well as be part of the Division. He mocked Emma's lifestyle by saying, "Oh, look at me, rich kid with a private jet and more of my rights! I've never gone to jail in my life for anything like stealing!"

That conversation was…pretty short, and as they made it to the last wing, Emma whispered to Faye, saying "I just wanted to punch that guy in his…man things."

Faye erupted in laughter as they made it to the security wing, where former police officer Roy Benitez was at, talking to some JTF soldiers about stopping the remnants of the Cleaners from taking over a nearby entrance to the Dark Zone. Once both Emma and Faye went up there, Benitez recognized Emma and went to hug her.

"I…I am so sorry for your family. I knew your nanny, …she was with JTF when the second wave saved me at the Lincoln Tunnel. She was.. Also an agent, similar to yourself. Haven't seen her since then." Benitez tried to say.

"Wait…Jessie came back to New York?" Emma thought before proper introductions were made.

(5 hours later)

Once Emma got to know who Jessie was in New York and how she returned as an active agent, she suddenly aspired to be like Jessie, and to find her, so that she could learn the more…tactical ways the Division did such things in battle.

"Look, if you need it, use this radio, and we'll send as much JTF backup as necessary. We already lost too many agents; we don't need another to fall so soon." Benitez said before he moved them away.

"So…" Faye started saying, "Ready to go out into the field, agent?"

"Always." Emma replied before walking out into the cold morning to begin the retaking of New York…no matter what.

 **AN: Thank you for reading this and have a good day!**

 _Searching ISAC database…_

 _Complete. Searching archives…_

 _Compelte._

 **Name:** Jessie Prescott

 **Age:** 25

 **Status:** MIA/deceased

 **Features:** Brown hair with a blond streak, around 6 ft 1in, veteran of the U.S army. Carries around picture of family.


	5. Hudson Rail Yards Part 1

**AN: Sorry about not uploading this; was busy with other projects, and just life in general. So, without further ado, enjoy!**

"Alright, rookie. Let me give you something; the Hudson Rail Yards. Seems that the Cleaners are prepared to burn that place down with fire. Just to let you know, there's hundreds of those idiots down there. You're going to deal them, ok?" Faye questioned Emma over her communications.

Emma had recently gotten word about a camp over at the Rail Yards. And the fear that thousands could die, and if her younger siblings were there…

No. Don't think about them, Emma. Focus on the mission.

Opening the gate to the yards, she walked down, taking out her M4A1 in the case that there could be Cleaners around the corner. Thankfully, there wasn't any, but still. She attached a suppressor to her guns, as she got into cover behind an old dumpster.

Activating her comms, Emma whispered, "Faye, this is Emma. I'm at the Rail Yards… Mind telling me where to go? Could get lost."

"Yeah, Emma. Hold your position, I'm going to mark the way toward the camp. Just…stay alive, ok? Many people need you here…including me." Faye responded, sadly.

As the conversation ended, Emma could hear the sound of 4 Cleaners talking to each other about their leaders. One grenadier, two normal Cleaners, and a Charger. This was going to be interesting. As she took out a flash bang grenade, she could hear the conversation the Cleaners were having about each other.

"Hey, what do you think of the new leader?" One of the Cleaners asked.

"Eh, could've been worse. I mean, sure this one is lazy, but what choice do we have; the Division and JTF burned the rest of our sites; only one we have is Tenderloin." Another one of them replied.

"Does anyone also notice that he treats some of his guards like…?" The Grenadier asked.

"…Butlers, you were about to say?" The Cleaner replied.

"Yeah! Like butlers!" The grenadier said, before being blinded, along with the rest of the cleaners, as Emma started firing bullets into them. They all dropped dead within five seconds.

"Well…that was pretty easy." Emma thought, as she continued to move and eliminate Cleaners.

She soon approached the entrance to the camp, (which was blocked by two Cleaners, remind you) as Faye once again contacted her.

"Hey, kid, you alright? Heard quite a ruckus over at the Rail Yards, and I want to make sure you aren't burnt human yet." Faye sarcastically questioned.

Emma chuckled at that response, before responding to Faye, saying, "Yeah, Faye, I'm alright. Also, why exactly do they want this camp if they aren't going to cook those poor people?"

"Oh, they are…they have a napalm bomb right above us. If we don't kill every single cleaner in this camp, then we'll have a LOT of burning bodies to drag away." Faye replied, starting to sound worried.

Then, mumbling went over the comms, as Doctor Kandel reported, "Sorry to interrupt your little mission here, Emma, but we have a secondary objective for you. There's some sort of trace of the Green Poison on some of the people here…some in some bags up ahead. We need you to search for that before continuing." ,

Emma saw that there were civilians, fearing the Cleaners with their flame throwers. So, she did the most simple thing; she opened an EMP grenade, and threw it at the two Cleaners. They were stunned, as Emma took out her M14 and shot both of them in the head. Most of the civilians left, screaming in panic, but one specific person, a young African-American girl, watched in surprise, as someone she recognized was saving them…with guns.

"Oh, why wasn't I the one to be like Emma? Wait…Emma?!" The girl said, as Emma tucked her hoodie into the inside of her jeans, made sure that all her weapons were cocked and ready, and then proceeded to walk into the camp…before running into the girl, as Emma recognized who she was.

"Zuri? Is…that you?" Emma asked.

"Emma!" Zuri yelled, before charging at Emma, giving her a big hug.

Both of them were crying as they had a mini-reunion there. Many people came over to the two girls, knowing that this rarely happens in any part of New York. However, Emma regained contact with Faye, as Emma told Faye what happened as she asked grabbed Benitez's radio.

"Hm…congrats, Emma. Knowing that you're not alone in this place is…very good, Emma. Now, about that virus sample…"

Emma then contacted Benitez about the situation.

She could hear Benitez tear up, as he said, "That's…amazing, Emma. I'll send backup. We'll make sure Zuri gets to the Base of Operations alright, Emma."

"Emma…be safe." Zuri pleaded Emma, as Emma nodded, before a couple JTF personnel came to pick her up, as Zuri started coughing a little bit.

( _Outside the Rail Yards)_

Explosions rocked a couple JTF vehicles, as a bunch of snipers and Rikers jumped down from the rooftops that they were hiding in. As all the Rikers scavenged the JTF for anything, one of the female snipers picked up the portable database from one of the JTF captains, and activated it. Searching through all the database, she found one person that she knew not even Larae Barrett could persuade her to kill; Emma Ross. As she looked at the 3rd Division agent, she pulled out an old picture of her and the agent in the penthouse nearly 2 years before the poison; before everything went wrong.

"Emma…why had you come back?" The sniper thought, as the Riker leader told their group to go into the Cleaner base on top of the Rail Yards.

 _To be continued…._


End file.
